Alden Monroe
Commander Alden Monroe is a commissioned Fleet officer serving aboard Federation Battlecruiser AFC-BC117 Audie Murphy ''as the commanding officer of the Navigations Division. __TOC__ Early Life Born on May 27th, 2370 in the sprawling city of New York on Earth to Edward and Sarah Monroe, Alden James Monroe comes from a long line of Federal Fleetsmen. Both his mother and father served aboard the ''AFC-AC212 Notoriety, ''and his grandparents served on the ''AFC-BC117 Audie Murphy. Because of his parent's nearly constant deployment, Alden was left in the care of his grandparents. His grandfather, Charles Monroe, is a retired Fleet Captain, and would often share tales of the grandure of space with Alden during his childhood. Alden quickly became infatuated with dreams of one day being the captain of his own Starship. As he grew up, his passion for space continued to grow, and the time he spent with his grandfather increased. By the ripe age of thirteen, Alden knew almost everything needed to be a member of Fleet, and more specifically, being a pilot. He was infatuated with the idea of piloting a 10,000 ton starship, and couldn't wait till the age when he would be able to enlist. Pre-Military Life With his passion for being a pilot already grown, when Alden wasn't studying for his AP classes, he would be in his grandfather's study being tought skills he would need to one day be part of the Federation Fleet. Together, both of them spent hours exploring a variaty of subjects that would be required for him to be a member of Fleet. After having graduated High School with an HED of 10.2, Alden immediatly enlisted into the Federal Fleet. During his short time at Tereshkova Fleet Academy on Luna, Alden showed a high aptitude for starship navigation, and recieved several commendations for his skills. When he graduated from the Academy, he was assigned to the AFC-BC117 Audie Murphy. Military Life Life aboard the Audie proved to be a challenge for Alden, as he slowly grew acustomed to his new way of life. After several months, though, Alden began to quickly climb through the ranks, reaching an NCO shortly after. He proved to be a capable helmsman aswell, navigating the ship with ease. However, his luck soon failed after the Audie took heavy damage during a fight, and Alden's navigation skills were put into question. After having proven his capability as a helmsman, it was still decided by his superiors that he would be transferred to Ticanderoga Fleet Base, where he would manage incoming ship traffic as a docking operator. After being demoted for various conflicts of interest, Alden spoke with his father, now I high ranking member of Fleet, and requested that he pull several strings to get him back on the Audie Murphy. Luckily, the Audie ''needed more helmsmans, and Alden was the perfect man for the job. He was transferred back, and resumed his duty in the Navigations Division under Commander Holly Dern, now Wittman, and also regained his position as NCO. Shortly after, he was selected after the ship's next Chief of Boat, promoting him to Master Chief Petty Officer. Alden served as Chief of Boat for two more years, untill the time came for him to once again take a leap in rank. He was nominated for Officer Candidates School, and passed the entrance exams and interviews. However, he began to have doubts about becoming a Commissioned Officer, and on the day of the commissioning ceremony, declined the promotion and resumed his command as Cheif of Boat. When his grandfather fell ill back on Earth, Alden took a week of Administrative Leave to be at his side as he passed. During his time with his grandfather, he began to see the importance of a commissioned officer after having spoken with his dying grandfather at length. Upon his return to the ''Audie, Alden reentered OCS and passed once again, and was then commissioned at the rank of Fleet Lieutenant, and shortly thereafter, Commander. Licenses *Large Craft piloting license *Medium Craft piloting license *Small Craft piloting license Service Record *Assigned to the AFC-BC117 "Audie Murphy". *Promoted to Petty Officer. (Cdr. Holly Dern) *Promoted to Chief Petty Officer. (Cdr. Harley Johnson) *Reassigned to Ticanderoga Fleet Base. *Demoted to Petty Officer. (LtCdr. Drake Moore) *Reassigned to the AFC-BC117 "Audie Murphy". *Promoted to Chief Petty Officer. (Cpt. Harley Johnson) *Promoted to Master Chief Petty Officer. (Cpt. Harley Johnson) *Demoted to Cadet.'' (Cdr. Stanislav Babikov)'' *Pormoted to Petty Officer First Class. (Cpt. Harley Johnson) *Promoted to Senior Chief Petty Officer. Cpt. Harley Johnson) *Promoted to Master Chief Petty Officer. (Cpt. Harley Johnson) *Promoted to Fleet Lieutenant. (Cpt. Harley Johnson) *Promoted to Commander. (Cpt. Harley Johnson) 'Awards * Federal Defense Medal * Navigation Ribbon * Large Craft Piloting License * Medium Craft Piloting License * Small Craft Piloting License * Purple Heart ('''2 Bronze**) * Combat Action Ribbon * Distinguished Service Medal * UMN Uprising Service Ribbon * Citizenship Ribbon * Service Ribbon * Operation Babel Service Ribbon * Commission Ribbon Trivia Since he was a boy, Monroe has had type 1 diabetes, a condition that he manages by injecting insulin into his bloodstream every three days. Alden is batteling a serious addiction to nicotine. Category:Characters